The present invention relates to clinical and/or surgical training apparatus. Apparatus of this type is illustrated in Cooper et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,916.
According to the present invention, there is provided clinical and/or surgical training apparatus comprising:
a plurality of simulations of body structures, the simulations being a set of simulations of a particular part of the anatomy and being of increasing anatomical complexity and/or presenting increasing clinical or surgical difficulty; and
means for receiving at least one of the simulations so that a surgical and/or a clinical technique may be practiced.
The receiving means may comprise a housing, for example one which provides a simulation of at least party of a body.
The simulations may be simulations of internal body structures.
The simulations may include different simulations of the gall bladder, such as with different thicknesses of gall bladder wall.
At least one of the simulations may include a simulation of a foreign body. For example, different simulations may incorporate different sizes of foreign body.
Different simulations may incorporate different degrees of toughness and respectability of fibers.
The simulations could be mounted on adjustable supports.
The present invention also comprises a clinical and/or training method using apparatus according to the invention.
The present invention also comprises a clinical and/or training method using apparatus according to the invention.